You Know You're in Trouble When
by CrimsonLaurana
Summary: 1. Your older brother hates your guts. 2. Your best friends are people who own big guns. 3. Your newest best friend has special powers that you find hilarious. 4. Your father figure is a general. and 5. Your life is completely and totally forfeit for a reason you don't know about. Welcome to Losi's life.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I don't own Full Metal Panic! Or any of its characters. I do own Losilla however and if you ever wish to use her in one of your stories, please ask beforehand. Thank You For Your Time.**

Mithril Base Beta: January 6, 1996 1:30 A.M.

Dear Diary,

Today I've had enough. My brother, Sergeant Sosuke Sagara, tells me every day that I make his life hell and that I bring back his worst memories. I don't try to hurt him. It seems that everything that I do isn't good enough. I've tried my best to be a good sister, but it seems that'll never happen.

I'm leaving my home for many years, Mithril that is, and going out on my own. Today's my birthday and I know I should be happy, but I can't be happy! My life's gonna be different from tomorrow on and I'll just have to live with it. I would like to leave my diary to my best friends who, to me, are my real family. Please take good care of her and I would like to ask if Tessa could keep it in her safe. I only grant permission to Teletha Testarossa, Kurz Weber, Melissa Moa, and Richard Mardukas. If anyone disregards these warnings, I will administer punishments if needed. I wish you all a long happy life and I Hope You Have A Very Good Life! I hope that I'm not terribly missed. It's not like I killed myself. I wish you all a very happy life.

Don't tell my brother about this diary. I got it from him on our birthday in '92 and it still isn't full. I leave the last pages for you to fill. If my brother asks about me, tell him I've been killed on the battlefield and not to mourn me. I wish I could tell this stuff to his face, but I already tried. He wouldn't stay still long enough for me to tell him anything.

I'm sorry if some words are smudged or anything. I've been crying while writing. I'll miss you all, excluding my brother. I don't care about that asshole anymore! I love everyone who's been kind to me and I hope that you'll be able to live without me. I need some time to myself for a while. I might see you guys again someday. Commander Mardukas is the best father figure ever. I hope I was like a daughter to you. Tessa, you were like a big sister to me and for that I'm glad to have known.

I Love You All So Much! Goodbye.

With Much Love,

Assistant Commander Losilla Aliera Sagara

P.S. Tell Kurz that he can have my lingerie. Where I'm going I don't need it.

P.S.S Tessa, under my pillow is a note. I would like you to give it to Mr. Sagara. I no longer think of him as a brother as of this moment. Take Care!

To Sosuke: If you ever find this diary, know this. I love you big brother.

"She's really gone?" Melissa asks sadly. "It still feels like she'll pop out of the engine room and scare the shit out of everyone."

"Yeah, I know what'cha mean. When she was here there wasn't ever a dull moment." Kurz said.

"I miss her!" Tessa says thickly. "I think she left because her brother always told her horrible things."

Everyone in Losilla room started crying.

Just then Commander Richard Mardukas walked in.

"What's all this crying for Captain?" Mardukas asked. "Did something bad happen?"

"Yes, Commander. Do you remember Assistant Commander Losilla Sagara?" Tessa asks.

"Yes ma'am. I remember her." Mardukas said. "Why do you ask?"

"Look at this!" Kurz exclaimed. He then proceeded to shove the diary in Mardukas' face.

"What is this thing Sergeant Weber?" Mardukas asks seriously. "Does this have to do with your crying?"

"Yes it does. Just take it already!" Kurz says. "You may start crying too."

"All right soldier." Mardukas says as he takes the diary. "Is this Losilla's?"

"Yes, and she even said Kurz could have her lingerie." Melissa said. "She wouldn't say that unless she wasn't planning on coming back."

"She was like a daughter to me." Mardukas said. "I miss her too."

Sosuke walked in.

"Why are all of you in Losilla room?" he demanded.

"She's not here Sosuke." Kurz said. "She left before anyone else was awake."

"Losilla left?" Sosuke asked. "Why did she leave?"

"She left you a note." Tessa said. "Here it is."

She then hands the note to Sosuke.

Tears start coming down Sosuke's cheeks as he reads the note.

"Sosuke, what's wrong?" Melissa asks worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Sosuke looks at her for a moment, then drops the note and runs out of the room.

"Sosuke!" Tessa calls after him. Kurz starts to run after him but is stopped by Mardukas.

"He just needs some time to himself." Mardukas says. "I feel the same way."

Kurz then picks up Losi's note and asks. "What made him start crying? I wonder."

"Read the note then." Lissa said. "You might get it then."

"Alright, I'll do it."

Here's what the note said.

Hello brother. If you are reading this, then I'm no longer in the world of the living. This is something to say I care. You present is in your room in your closet by your favorite gun. I liked your magnum pistol, so I took it with me. I know you would've given it to me sooner or later. I'm sorry about this, but I couldn't take you telling me that it was my fault that your life was shitty. I think you said that to make yourself feel better, but I don't really care. I still love you even though you hate me. I know why everything is always my fault. It's because I'm still alive when everyone else you used to love is dead. I don't know why either. Now I won't be a nuisance or anything else to you! I Hope You're Happy You Asshole! I can't have any fun can I? I love you brother. Even if I die now, I have no regrets. I leave you my photo album to finish. My latest picture is in there. You're my older twin brother. Even if you hate me, always know that I'll love you. I love you, Kashim. I hope you're happy now that you don't have to worry about me anymore. I hope I died valiantly in battle. Don't ever forget our promise!

"Wow, that's a long note." Kurz said. "It's like she was writing a letter."

"Madame Captain." Mardukas said. "I think you should take Miss Losilla's diary and lock it in your safe as stated in her diary."

"You are right Commander, I shall." Tessa says. "I will do that now."

Meanwhile

They should have found my diary by now. I wonder what reaction I got from Sosuke. Never mind, I need to get to Japan. I hope I make friends.

"The ship has landed in the harbor. All passengers off." the Mimosa's captain says. "Have a nice day."

At least someone is pleasant. I really wish I had given Tessa my cell number. I'm so lonely now. I wonder if I can call up Kaname. I haven't seen her in forever.


	2. I'm Gone!

**A/N: I don't own Full Metal Panic! Or any of its characters. I do own Losilla however and if you ever wish to use her in one of your stories, please ask beforehand. Thank You For Your Time.**

**4 Years Later**

"As you know, you three will have guard a Miss Kaname Chidori and a Miss Losi Ameriade." Mardukas said.

"Oooh. Miss Chidori is quite a looker. Imagine what she'll look like a few years from now." Kurz said. "Miss Ameriade looks familiar though."

"That photo is four years old. Miss Chidori is 16 now." Mardukas said. "I'm counting on you three!"

"Yes, sir!"

"We need to forge some documents." Lissa said.

"Where's that camera?" Kurz asks.

"What do we need documents for, Commander?" Sosuke asks.

"For you Sergeant." Mardukas says. "For your transfer."

At School

Losi's POV

"Good Morning Kaname!" I say. "What's up?"

"Nothing today Losi, but the new guy is quite interesting." Kaname said.

"He's got a real gun too. I wonder if the bullets are real or not." I said.

"Losi, Ka-na-me. Hello!"

"Hello Kyoko. What's up?" I ask.

"I need some pictures!"

"Pictures of whom, Sosuke Sagara?" I ask incredulously.

"Is that the new kid?" Kyoko asks.

"Yes, that's my brother's name." I said thoughtfully.

"He's your what?" Kaname asks.

"Shush. Be quiet. I'll tell you later." I promise. "I always keep my promises."

In the Classroom: Lunchtime

"It's later Losi. So spill." Kyoko says.

"Okay, but first you have to promise not to tell him or anyone else." I tell her.

"We promise, now hurry up. Lunchtime is almost over." Kaname says quickly.

"All right I'll tell you. Like I said, he's my brother. My older twin brother."

"Your twin?"

"Yes, my twin. I haven't seen him for four years."

"Oh Em Gee!" Kyoko said. "He's now at our school! I wonder if you can talk to him."

"I don't think that's a very good idea." I said.

"Why not?" Kaname asked.

"He thinks that I'm dead."

"What? Why?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"That's what I told him."

"How'd you tell him?" Kaname and Kyoko asked together.

"In a note." I said. "I left it under my pillow and asked my friend Tessa to deliver it."

"Wow, that's kinds sneaky." Kyoko said. "Why'd you do it that way?"

"Every time I'd try to talk to him, he'd make up an excuse or blame me for something I didn't do." I said.

"I'm gonna show that bastard a piece of my mind!" Kaname exclaimed.

"No Kaname. Don't do it!" I said. "He's not worth it!"

"If you say so Losi." Kaname said. "Why do you think he's here?"

"Mithril sent him to guard you and me." I said.

"Why do we need to be guarded?" Kaname asks incredulously.

"I don't need to be guarded and when I find out where their center of operations is, I'm gonna have some fun messing with Lissa's and Kurz's heads." I said. I then laughed sadistically. My friends looked at me with WTF faces.

School ended soon after that.


	3. You Found Me

**A/N: I don't own Full Metal Panic! Or any of its characters. I do own Losilla however and if you ever wish to use her in one of your stories, please ask beforehand. Thank You For Your Time.**

**Next Day: Homeroom**

I was laying my head on my desk when I felt someone poke me. I lifted my head and looked around. My eyes lit on Kyoko who had an apprehensive look on her face.

"Uh, are you all right Losi?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Why're you tired Losi?" Kaname asked.

"I hacked into Mithril's base last night. I was trying to see who got the mission to guard us."

"Who was it?"

"Sergeant Sosuke Sagara, Sergeant Melissa Moa, and Sergeant Kurz Weber."

"Okay."

"Those three? Why them?"

"What do you mean 'Why them'?"

"It's You-Know-Who and two of my best friends."

"Oh, okay."

"Shh. Class is starting."

The teacher walks into the classroom.

"Students, today we have a new student. Come in!"

Sosuke rambles out the introduction and the teacher then asks.

"Miss Chidori, where are you?" Teacher asks. "Raise your hand please."

"Here ma'am." Kaname says as she raises her hand.

"Mr. Sagara, please sit next to Miss Chidori."

"Yes ma'am. I will." Sosuke says as he walks to the back of the room.

"Nice to meet you Sosuke." Kyoko says cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Sosuke says stoically.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"Is something funny Miss?" he asked all serious.

I just started laughing harder. I couldn't stop. It was way too funny.

Once I caught my breath I said. "Please, don't talk that around me. My older brother's exactly like you. He goes commando all the time. I miss him." I said wistfully.

"Exactly how long has it been since you've seen your brother Losi?" Kaname asked me speculatively. "I've never heard you talk about him before."

"Sorry Ame. Not all of my memories with him are happy." I told heard truthfully. "I haven't seen him in about four years or so."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Losi, how would you like to have a sleepover at my place with me and Kyoko?" Kaname asked. "Isn't today your birthday?"

"Oh. I forgot about that. I guess I'll come. I have nothing better to do today." I said with a bored expression. "I'm 16 today. I don't want a cake, but if you want you can get me a gift."

"It's your birthday?" Sosuke asks curiously.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I ask rudely.

"It's my birthday too." Sosuke asks. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah. A coincidence." Kyoko says. "Losi isn't he your" -mmph- Kaname covered her mouth in the nick of time.

I silently thanked her and said. "Sorry about Kyoko. She's on a sugar high today."

"All right, Ma'am. If you say so." Sosuke said.

My own brother calling me Ma'am. I've gotta be trippin' or something.

I start laughing again. This is the funniest day of my life.

"Are you all right Miss?" Sosuke asks.

"You -giggle- called me -chuckle- Ma'am." I was able to get out before I started laughing harder.

"I see no reason for you to be laughing." Sosuke said seriously. "A terrorist could try and kidnap you."

"Same old Sosuke, always so serious." I sighed. "At least you're still good for a laugh."

"I never got your name. What is it?" He asked.

"You should know Mr. Sergeant Sosuke Sagara." I said cockily.

"You're the one who hacked the system last night." He said exasperatedly. "The only person who ever did that was…"

"Was who Mr. Sagara?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"Someone who was important to me." He said.

"Like what. A girlfriend or something like that?" I asked.

"My sister." He said sadly.

"You seem to miss her greatly." I said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. That's top-secret information." He said. "I cannot disclose any more."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." I said sincerely. "I just thought it'd help you."

"It is all right. I am just not ready to talk about it." He said.

"Eh. Today's the day I finally told my best friends a bit my brother, so don't sweat it." I told him nonchalantly. "It'll just take some time to get used to people. Don't worry about it. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. Don't you think so bro?"

"I guess I see what you are talking about."

"The name's Losi. Losi Ameriade." I said as I reached out my hand.

He looked at it kinda weirded out.

"You're supposed to shake it." I said. "I lived in America a few years ago and it's become a habit."

He shook my hand. I then said.

"See you tomorrow. Here's my number if you ever need to talk."

"Thank you Miss Ameriade." He said. "Having someone to talk to may be nice."

"Sheesh, you don't have to talk like a military sergeant around me you know."

"Yes. Ma'am."

"Say hello to Kurz and Lissa for me!" I said as I walked away from school.

"That's weird. I never told her my companions' names." Sosuke says confused.

At Losi Apartment

Ugh! I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have told him that! Now I have to leave school. The doorbell's ringing, I should go get it. I wonder who it is. I won't know unless I check.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Lissa and Kurz were standing outside.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked.

"We're from the police." Lissa said. "We're looking in on a runaway case."

"Why would you come here though?" I asked. "I don't have a clue about a runaway."

"It's a teenager by the name of Losilla Sagara." Kurz says. "Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"Okay, you got me! I'll come quietly." I said jokingly.

"Sheesh Losi! Can't you take a joke?" Lissa asks.

"Nope, you know how I am." I said. "I take everything seriously!"

"What was that?" Kurz asks.

"I guess there's no need to hide it from you guys." I said. "You need to promise me that you won't tell Sagara first."

They looked at each other questionably a moment, then Kurz said.

"We promise." He said potently.

"Okay. You know the runaway you were talking about? That's me." I told them truthfully. "I never did get to say 'Goodbye' in person, so now's as good an opportunity as ever."

"Don't tell us you're leaving again, Losilla." Lissa said. "We've missed you enough in the past 4 years to last a lifetime."

"I'm leaving because he's here." I say as I start to tear up. "I just don't want all the f-ing putdowns in my life again!"

Tears start falling down my face and I quickly try to wipe them away but they keep coming. I've cried enough over the years, I thought I had lost my tears long ago. I feel like I'm falling apart again!

I look at Lissa and Kurz and say.

"I've got a couple extra bedrooms, so you guys can spend the night here if you want." I say as I start to calm down. "I guess I'll see ya'll in tha mornin'. I'm gonna hit tha hay."

"I've got a quick question first." Kurz says curiously.

"All right. Shoot." I commanded.

"Why are you in Japan? I thought you went to America." Kurz asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"You know that doesn't work on me!" I said. I never said where I was going, now did I?"

"She's right you know. It's one of those rare 'don't ask, don't tell' moments." Lissa says straight-forwardly.

"I've got school tomorrow. Good Night!" I said loudly.

When I got to the stairs I turned around and said.

"I'll get ya each a spare key tomorrow after hell is over."

"Gotcha. Night!" Kurz said in a hyper-like voice.

They went into separate bedrooms and I soon heard Kurz snoring. I walked into his room and stuck one of my stuffed animals under


End file.
